


"bruh chill i don't know why you in a big time rush"

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: power rangers: shattered grid: AUs/spin offs/drabbles [2]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics), Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Drama, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nonbinary Character(s), Nonbinary Jayden Shiba, Nonbinary Kendall Knight, Nonbinary Tommy Oliver, Psychic Abilities, based off of a twitter joke, ship kendall and tommy, ship tommy and jayden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: all of this is based off ajoke on twitterwhen kendall knight ends up in the universe of power rangers samurai, there's more than meets the eye...
Relationships: Jayden Shiba/Tommy Oliver, Kendall Knight/Tommy Oliver
Series: power rangers: shattered grid: AUs/spin offs/drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878841
Kudos: 2





	"bruh chill i don't know why you in a big time rush"

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing to note  
> jayden’s pronouns: ‘He/him,’  
> jayden’s reflexive pronouns: his/himself’  
> tommy’s pronouns: 'xe/xem,’  
> tommy’s reflexive pronouns: xyr/xyrs’  
> kendall’s pronouns: ‘they/them’  
> ken’s reflexive pronouns: ‘theirs/themself’

* * *

Kendall had been taking a walk, they'd pick the right time, it was devoid of crazed paparazzi and teen girls. Ever since the band had reached it’s peak that’s mostly what they tried avoiding.

Although, this time it was quiet. too _quiet_ for their liking. They weren't one for heavy silences, they shook their head

‘ _you’re just being paranoid_ ,’ They think. But... _why did they feel that they weren't being paranoid?_ call it a gut feeling, but they _knew_ something was going to happen.

Ze caught a blinding light in the corner of his eye, ze turned and saw a huge bright white _crack_ within a wall. ‘ _W_ _oah...’_ they gingerly approached the crack, they knows they shouldn’t touch it—but as they say...curiosity killed the cat. Kendall felt a quick sharp pain within their head, as an influx of information from _who knows where_ flooded their mind. The crack was a time fissure. A crack or tear in the fabric of time, only those with the power to do so are capable of it. Kendall was more spoked than in awe. ‘ _Ho_ _w did I know that? and more importantly, how the hell did that come to me?’_ intrigue gnawed at the man more.

They slowly reached their hand out to the crack, their eyes widened as they were suddenly _sucked_ into it.

* * *

Kendall tumbled out of crack and hit the trash cans that lined the brick walls of an alleyway, they grunted quietly and rolled onto their side, recoiling from the pain in their lower back. They inhaled shakily and sat up. They took in their surroundings. They felt something wet stream down from their nose, they wiped it. It was blood. “What the hell?” They scrambled up, and shook their head, they were gonna put that aside for later, they jogged out the alleyway. Kendall scanned the area, people were bustling about on the sidewalk, in front of them. ‘ _okay...still doesn’t explain where I am._ ’ They think dryly. The sharp pain within their head returned, it practically felt like a shock of lighting. Their fingers went to the temple of their head, they inhaled briskly. 

They were in Panorama City, Los Angeles...in an alternate universe. Home to the Power Rangers. More information clouded their mind, what they intercepted was the creation of the power coins to the recent ‘ranger’ war. Half of the information they couldn’t even grasp. ' _O_ _h, so you can understand and outright believe superheroes in tight brightly colored spandex could exist, and some psycho committed a literal mass genocide across the multi-verse, but not a literal celestial being trapped in a time warp within a freaking tube?!_ _none of this makes sense!_ ’

Kendall almost considered swearing aloud at the absurdity of it all, but decided against it, wiping the fresh blood that had been streaming down into their mouth. They turned and spat it out. cringing at the coppery taste. ' _Gross...is this what’s gonna happen every time I get information from...wherever the hell it's coming from?_ ’

So, they set out and started walking, pushing past the hurrying civilians that went about their day. They processed the information he had just learned, ‘S _o...the power rangers were founded from some ninja who created the power coins that made them who they are...and that Zordon or whoever, a few billion years down the line, helped by mentoring the first team of rangers... multiple teams of rangers exist throughout the universe, which was one of the main reasons that caused some sort of war, by the alternate counterpart of Tommy Oliver, named...drakkon._ ’

 _Somehow_ , it was simple enough to understand.

Jeez, ken could never catch a break.

* * *

_After the events of the ranger war, and acquiring the powers of the white light, Tommy had been more preoccupied with the still active time fissures that had went undetected across the Morphin’ grid, of course, it put strain on the team. so, when finding new members for team Zeo, Xe gave the role of red to T.J who xe’s heard has been doing pretty good as a red ranger._

_Seeing as how there were more open and active time fissures in the dimension of the Samurai Rangers, xe decided to join their team. they were aware of past and current rangers, they were more than happy to add another addition to the team._

_Upon gaining the trust of the team, some members would remark that whenever they aren’t on missions, Tommy’s been focusing on the time fissures around the area, the ranger had rationalized xyrs point. Saying xe wanted to keep this dimension safe._

_But it had taken a worrying turn, for Jayden, especially. Tommy had switched xyrs focus from time fissures and started going on night patrols. Jayden and Tommy had grown close over the last two years, and they eventually started dating, (the team was supportive and would actively tease them—good heartedly, of course.)_

_Tommy had been frequently returning to the dojo late into the night, and would dismiss Jayden’s worries with a swift kiss and an explanation, the Nighloks were up to their usual tricks, it took longer than it usually would and xe wanted to make sure the streets were safe as can be._ _‘With the amount of night patrols xe’s been on...I just hope he’s alright. What must be so important to the Nighloks to endanger the streets late at night?’ the red ranger frets._

_But soon, Jayden had enough, it had been three times this week that Tommy had reiterated the same thing. Jayden had grown more stressed over Tommy’s well-being, and weary over xyrs explanations. He_ _had stood in the living room of the dojo. he heard the soft click of the doors as Tommy quietly walked in._ _Jayden noted that xe looked grave, weakened and pale. A_ _s the leader, Jayden made sure to care for his team as best as he could, not wanting to let them down off and on the battlefield, if the drilling and training instilled in him at a young age was anything to go by, he shouldered the responsibility of his team’s lives and wellbeing._

_“this is the fourth time, this week. those Nighloks must be up to something fishy, if they’re depriving you of sleep, and making you worry this much. I mean look at you...how come you hadn’t called for backup? I could’ve helped, if I had known it was making you practically sick.” Jayden’s usual stoic tone (which would be much more relaxed and expressive if he were around Tommy) was worried and edged. He went up to Tommy and examined xem, to which Tommy lightly reassured that xe was okay._ _“sorry, jay.” Tommy spoke, “I had meant to, but I found it pretty easy to handle on my own. this time around, I promise I'll stop going out on patrols, if it eases your worries.” xe gave him a look of guilt. To which jayden hesitantly gave into._ _“fine. just tell me beforehand, whenever you get into trouble?” the red ranger furrowed his brows. "_ _okay, I promise.” Tommy gave a hopeful smile. J_ _ayden smiled back_ _and kissed him._

* * *

Ken had found themself outside of the ranger’s dojo without even realizing it. Their eyes landed on the people that sat around a little picnic table of sorts. Their eyes lit up upon seeing him. The now familiar tenderness struck ken’s mind, the blonde stopped their fingers from shooting up to the side of their temple. They looked at each of the people who sat in front of him. 

_Tommy Oliver (the white ranger. Former green ranger, the original servant to Rita Repulsa) Kevin (the blue ranger), Mike (the green ranger), Emily (the yellow ranger) and Mia. (the pink ranger)._ ‘ _oh, jeez...’_ ken thinks worriedly, they glanced at Tommy who had an expression he couldn’t decipher, ‘ _okay...’_ he thinks awkwardly. They discreetly dab at the blood from their nose

“Jay, you’re back!” Emily proclaimed happily, she was the short blonde girl sitting beside Kevin. Her smile and blonde hair as bright as the literal sun. Ken was a bit impressed. They focused on what mattered, as information came to him.

‘J _ayden Shiba, quote en quote head of the Shiba clan. Lauren, his sister, was originally to be head of the clan and take the mantle of the red ranger, but was sent away at a young age in order to fool the Nighloks into thinking that Jayden was the head. He kept this secret from the rest of the team and recently went rouge as to not cause his team any harm...’_ panic settled within ken as they cleaned the blood from their nose. ‘ _H_ _ow the hell am I supposed to act like a guy i just learned about?!’_

An eerie sense of calm washed over them, for a moment as he slipped into the role of Jayden. Their panic returned, _how_ _was he able to slip into the role of a guy he barley even knew, and now he just straight up knows everything about him, what was going on?!_

“Yeah. i’m back.” They smiled.

This was gonna be difficult...

* * *

A few weeks to a **month** passed. It was all a blur for ken, as they adjust to being a ranger, 'dating' Tommy and... _whatever was going on with their brain._ It’s been driving them up the wall. So, they were going to figure this out and put an end to their soon to be fall to insanity. They couldn’t believe any of this was happening. during the time they've been here, they worried about the band, if they were looking for him. If they even _cared._

They tried shaking the thought out of their head ‘ _of course, they care. why wouldn’t they? if anything, they’re practically having a search party for you...which is quite terrifying to think about._ ’ Ken shook his head and continued to explore the dojo, they stumbled across the library. ' _D_ _idn't know this place had a library..._ ' they think, as they open the doors. The library smelled stuffy and...aged. even though it was pristine and cleaned, as if it hadn't ever been touched.

They examined the book shelves, their hand gliding across the book's spines. Looking at the titles, that is until a particular book caught their eye.

' _S_ _upernatural abilities and what they mean._ ' Ken hummed to themself, ' _way to point out the obvious_ ,' he thinks, as ze pulls out the book. 

The blonde carried the heavy book with ease. (a perk to being a ranger), and set it on the polished wooden table. They skimmed it, until their eyes landed on the category ' _psychic'_ they lightly dragged their finger down the page, looking at each term and their definitions. That is, until he finally found it.

' **I** **ntuitive Aptitude:** _the power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, without the need of long-term or special education. The user may also sense other's reactions when they do something. The user could also sense things before they occur. The limitations and weaknesses are forgetting known information. Some things intercepted may be innately illogical or have no logical method of understanding. May have the side affect of becoming obsessed with knowing more of everything. May only work as a "gut feeling" rather than giving the user the whole picture. Users could suffer from information overload. The physical signs being the bleeding of the nose, bruising of the face, the eyes bloodshot, unconsciousness, and in rare cases death.'_

' _W_ _oah...I'm gonna ignore the rare possibility of death, and focus on what matters. I found my apparent...psychic powers. huh..._ ' Ken found it easier to process compared to what he originally thought. 

"What're you doing...Ken?" a quiet familiar voice filled ken's ears as they whipped around. 

It was Tommy. Xe looked paler, xyrs expression sullen, xyrs eyes heavy. 

Ken stared in shock, " _h-how did you-_ "

Tommy cut them off, "Always known there was something amiss with you. You aren't the real Jay, but I wouldn't worry. I won't tell the others." a smile tugged at xyrs lips, signaling reassurance.

Kendall looked away, closing his agape mouth. "I know the feeling of... _misplacement._ Happens to the best of us in one way or another." with that, Tommy gave a swift nod and left. Leaving the blonde at a loss for words.

* * *

"My queen, my queen! I found a breach!" shouted Finster as he waddled over to Rita, her decrepit expression contorted into intrigue. "A breach? do tell," She sat up straighter, beady brown eyes focusing on her servant.

"There's been a tear within universes. the one called Kendall Knight has fallen into this universe through a time fissure created by Drakkon. From what I heard, he's the leader of the samurai rangers, posing as Jayden, would you like to see how he's doing?"

"yes," Rita replied simply. Through her magic, the crystal ball she had -- contorted into the dojo, where Ken was practicing his training with the other rangers. She had seen Tommy and instantly had a plan forming within her mind. as Rita had sensed beforehand that ken had figured out his latent abilities.

"he has latent powers, hmm? and Tommy's there with those brats? interesting..." she hummed gravelly 

"would you like me to send a monster, down?" asked Finster

"That'd be perfect, after that... _I'll handle Kendall and Tommy on my own._ "

* * *

The rangers had just finished training, all of them exhausted out of their minds. they had de-morphed and had dusted themselves off, Ken’s fingers shot up to their temple, they hissed quietly. ‘ _something's gonna go down..._ ’ Emily and Mia looked over, “Jay? what’s the matter?” Emily asked.

Ken whipped their head to a building's rooftop beside the training grounds, just in time to see a cat-alien-hybrid like monster. Information came to him. ‘ _Looks like Rita Repulsa sent this thing down...what a nice monster._ ’ he thinks almost impressively, but it was mostly shadowed with sarcasm. “ah, i’ve come to destroy you all!” the cat hybrid gurgled, that line was straight out of the book of supervillain cliches.

“Real smooth. Why don’t you come down here and do it then? or are you too much of a... _scaredy cat?_ ” Ken smirked, getting a chuckle even out of Tommy. Ken shot a quick glance xyrs way, it was nice to see xem laugh. “Oh! you’re gonna regret you ever said that!” the monster dropped down onto the training grounds.

“you ready?” ken glanced over to the team behind them. “ _go go samurai!_ ” they all announced in unison, While tommy followed, shouting “ _it’s morphin’ time!_ ” the team shifted into a fighting stance before rushing toward the monster, each individually taking the alien head on. Rita watched from her throne, impressed that they’d be able to take down her monster that easily. She decided to cut to the chase this time, enough with the gimmicks. She teleported and appeared atop the roof. she cackled, watching the team collectively look up at her. She could sense their fear.

She appeared in front of them, and quickly took care of Kendall, grabbing them into a chokehold, Ken felt any and all life was draining out of them, as they de-morphed. The team tried helping out, but it proved otherwise, as they were de-powered from Rita's magical blast, strong enough to leave them weakened. Rita dropped ken onto the ground, as the team rushed to his aid. Tommy checked his pulse and paused.

"Tommy, is he okay?!" Mia snapped, once she didn't get an answer only xyrs cold and angered expression, she tried again. " **T** **ommy!** " 

" ** _H_** _ **e's dead**_." Xe gritted out. ' _this isn't going to plan..._ ' xe then thought. 

Rita cackled "I have you right where I want you, Tommy. Will the death of your teammate finally convince you to join me?" she asks.

Tommy inhaled sharply and stood up. "fine. I'll join you." his team started to freak out. With Kevin and Emily trying to stop xem.

"Ah...wise choice." says Rita, as they both teleport to her lair.

* * *

"isn't this nice, finally working with me again? after all this time?" Rita twirled a bit, laughing. "yeah. but do you know what would make it better?" Tommy suggested. 

"oh? what's that?" 

Rita felt a blade enter her stomach, as she looked up at Tommy. " _ **this.**_ " Xe says sadistically. 

"why?" is all Rita could ask.

"why?" Tommy repeated as Rita felt the blade leaving her stomach as her lifeless corpse fell to the ground. Tommy pulled out his black corrupted morpher and morphed, Xe sat at rita's throne.

"... _ **so i can finish what i started.**_ "

* * *


End file.
